Darkest Eyes
by XxShadowLunaAmethystxX
Summary: "Shoot, but only to kill." That was what they told me. They didn't tell me about the girl with the darkest eyes. The darkest eyes that captured my heart. Mortal/Spy AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Story Title:**_ Darkest Eyes

 _ **Plot:**_ "Shoot, but only to kill." That was what they told me. They didn't tell me about the girl with the darkest eyes. The darkest eyes that captured my heart. Mortal/Spy AU.

 _ **Main Pairing:**_ Percy/Aria

 _ **Side Pairings:**_ Dea/Nico/Leo, Annabeth/Reyna, Jason/Piper, Frank/Hazel

 _ **Characters:**_ Perseus Jackson, Ariana Andromeda Aarde, Deanna Raevyn Christine Levya –Valdez- Di Angelo nee Levya (Later on in the series, I know, she's got a _long_ name), Leo Valdez, Nico Di Angelo, (Leo and Dea both become Di Angelo's at the end of the story), Hazel Lévesque, Frank Zhang, Kayla Summers, Will Solace, Jake Mason,

 _ **Author's Note:**_ What's up you guys! So sorry I've been on a hiatus for a long while, high school is a new transition and school has been piling up on me. Since I do enjoy action movies, and spy fanfics, I decided to make a spy AU story, dedicated to Perseus Jackson and Ariana Andromeda Aarde. I decided to dedicate this story to these two because Nico, Dea, and Leo are always in the spotlight, and these two just have a tragic story, (least in roleplays I do with my ex boyfriend/best friend/ Big Brother).

Both Percy and Aria are warriors so I thought this would fit very well. I have no honest clue if this story will have a sequel, prequel, or spin-off series. I will however ask that as readers; do bear with the slow updates. I do have a life and it is full of mishaps every day

But without further ado, here is the first chapter of _**Darkest Eyes**_. I hope you enjoy.

 _ **Percy**_

". . . Percy go to the left!" I heard Nico yell into my earpiece. I quickly ran to the left, running down yet another long hallway.

"Damn it Di Angelo, another long fucking hallway?" I yelled, clearly annoyed. This had to be the fifth or fifty-one hallways that I had ran to escape the drug dealers.

"I'm sorry; I didn't build the fucking building!" I heard Nico yell. I grumbled something under my breath and heard the footsteps come closer.

"Yo Aqua man, use that knife and gun that you have," I heard Leo speak into my other earpiece.

"Valdez, do the lovely fucking honor of shutting up and I know that!" I hollered, pretty much spoiling my spot.

"Geez Jackson, angry much?" Leo spoke sarcastically. I caught the sarcasm and hissed lowly.

"I swear Valdez, when I get back to headquarters, I will punch you in the face," I growled lowly. I pulled out my guns and cocked it, refilling the bullets into the guns, facing the men.

I'm shooting my way out of here," I spoke as I tore off my earpiece.

"Percy what the hell?" Nico exclaimed as I limped into the headquarters, breathing heavily. I managed to glare at him and managed to limp over to Kayla, our healer.

"Percy, you need to stop using those guns! I know you have great reflexes, but you're going to get killed someday!" Kayla scolded me. I groaned in pain as she added the numbing paste on my cuts, before putting the bandages on my arms.

"Fuck!" I cursed as more pain seeped up my arm, wincing and panting.

"Stay still Percy, it'll hurt less." Kayla advised me as I tried calming myself down, thinking of the ocean, its waves, the sound of the waves, the turquoise shimmering, and glimmering waters.

". . . And done!" Kayla exclaimed and smiled at me once I had snapped out of my daze.

"Great… I'm going to have the night off… I need fucking sleep," I groaned as I made my way to the door.

"I'll make you work double time Jackson!" I heard Nico yell as I exited the building.

 _Nico, you need a fucking love life_ , I thought as I entered my car and started the engine, completely forgetting to punch Leo. Oh well. I would do it the next time I would see him.

 _ **Aria**_

I could hear the loud sounds of gunshots as I shot my gun for practice. I had finished my mission hours ago and I decided to sharpen my gun skills. Knives were better for me. But Father insisted that I be able to use _all_ weapons, which I found stupid and ridiculous.

I angled the gun again to the target, and pulled the trigger, hearing the familiar sound of the gunshot that I had heard throughout my childhood, echo through the room.

"Impressive." I heard the familiar drawl of my father, Hades Pluto speak. I turned around and ran over to hug him.

"Thank you Papa," I mumbled into his shoulder. Hades Pluto hovered above his daughter at six one, while the latter was about five six, making him five inches taller than the latter. Hades Pluto grunted and nodded, a trace of a faint smile beginning to show on his features.

"Well, you deserve yourself a break my dear. Go on," he grunted, motioning to the door. I simply nodded and placed the gun at the safe zone, before running out of the training room.

My heels were clicking on the floor, my breath coming out in ragged breathing. My eyes looked wild and bright, my stomach growling as I skidded to a stop as I spotted Deanna Raevyn Christine Levya standing at a corner eating a piece of bread with cream cheese spread.

The number one thing that you had to make sure of when you were around the grey-blue eyed girl was to _never_ call her by her full name. It was too much of a mouthful so the entire organization called her Dea.

"Ariana Andromeda Aarde get over here!" I heard her yell. I rolled my eyes at the use of my full name, walking over to the porcelain-colored girl. I couldn't really honestly deny it really- and everybody knew-Dea was _pretty_. Not that she cared, really. Her jet-black haired was flicked by said-girl, who grinned at her best friend.

"I'm fucking starving," I groaned. Dea laughed at me, before grabbing my hand and running to the cafeteria.

"These heels are killing me!" I grunted as I almost tripped as Dea found a table. She laughed and I glared at her.

Wearing heels was part of the dress code. I hated it with a passion. But I had to live with it.

After I had gotten some food and chatted with Dea like no tomorrow, I decided to head home. Dea said goodbye and I headed out of the headquarters, and went inside my car. I revived the engine and looked at myself in the driver's mirror, sighing. My dark jade eyes stared back at me, blank.

I groaned and drove out, clearly furious with myself. I had driven so fast that it only took me a solid eight minutes to get home. I parked the car inside the garage and opened the door before slamming it loudly. I took a deep breath and locked the car with the button and heard the familiar _click_! I headed to the door and unlocked the door, before heading inside and closed the door, and locked it.

I headed to my room and opened the door, hit with the rusty smell of oak wood and the smell of Japanese blossoms, the link to my Japanese heritage in my home. I sighed as I walked to my desk in the dark, turning on the lamp. I placed my car keys in a dish, before I sat down on my bed and kicked off my heels. I was too lazy to pick them up anyway.

I laid down on my bed, staring at the ceiling as I yawned, before I mustered the strength to get up and wash my face and brush my teeth in the bathroom and walked back to bed and laid down again. I continued to stare at the ceiling for another twenty minutes before my eyelids felt heavy and I turned off my lamp with a yawn, and fell asleep.

I was Ariana Andromeda Aarde, daughter of Hades Pluto and the late Misako Oskai.

I am a spy, and a dam good one at that too.

Before he complimented me on my eyes. The darkest eyes he had ever seen.

But I'm getting a bit ahead of myself here.

 **A/N: So, was it worth the long hiatus I had? Probably not. I'm so sorry for being away so long. Now that school's here, I'm busy. Life's caught up on me and I'm stressing from it.**

 **Sorry if this chapter was a tad bit rushed, crunched on time so here's the finished product. Not too shabby on my part.**

 **Like I mentioned before I have no idea if this will have a sequel and/or become a trilogy.**

 **I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**

 **~xXShadowLunaAmethystXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Story Title:_** Darkest Eyes

 ** _Plot:_** "Shoot, but only to kill." That was what they told me. They didn't tell me about the girl with the darkest eyes. The darkest eyes that captured my heart. Mortal/Spy AU.

 ** _Main Pairing:_** Percy/Aria

 ** _Side Pairings:_** Dea/Nico/Leo, Annabeth/Reyna, Jason/Piper, Frank/Hazel

 ** _Characters:_** Perseus Jackson, Ariana Andromeda Aarde, Deanna Raevyn Christine Levya –Valdez- Di Angelo nee Levya (Later on in the series, I know, she's got a _long_ name), Leo Valdez, Nico Di Angelo, (Leo and Dea both become Di Angelo's at the end of the story), Hazel Lévesque, Frank Zhang, Kayla Summers, Will Solace, Jake Mason

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Right…. So, a bunch of things have happened since my last update.

My depression recently came back and I've had some suicidal thoughts these past few months. Don't worry, I'm still alive and here. Not going to leave any soon.

Likewise, I'm still working on this fanfic. I do believe I have about two more weeks of school left- so expect updates to be quite slow, but once summer comes I'll try and be on a laptop more often.

Anyways, I bring you the second chapter of _**Darkest Eyes**_.

 _ **Aria**_

I don't really know what happened when I woke up. All I knew was it felt like I was on my fucking damn period. But ironically enough, I wasn't on my fucking period. Maybe I was just grouchy.

I drove to the headquarters as always, using my ID to swipe to get into the elevator as the cold air hit my skin. I could hear the sound of gunshots and knives being thrown, all the while the coldness of the air was slapping my skin. Finally, the elevator dinged and I stepped out.

"Finally. There you are. Took you forever to get here-" My friend named Sylwia spoke as she threw me a granola bar. I unwrapped it and chewed on it. Sylwia was one of the older agent's here- I heard she had a boyfriend, but he was from a different branch. Her bubblegum-pink dyed hair was starting to fade to a cotton-candy pink as she ran towards me.

"I just overslept," I shrugged as I looked at her. I nervously twisted a piece of my lilac hair as I looked at her. Her striking blue eyes narrowed as she looked at me.

"And that I ignored my alarm," I added in, trying to help my case.

"Ah- Ariana. You're here," Papa spoke behind me. I mentally cringed, because I _hated_ it when he called me by my full name. When he used my full name, usually something bad was going to happen, he had something planned for me, or he was going to tell me something.

"My office, please." I followed my papa to his office as he shut the door behind me.

"Papa, what is it?" I asked as I sat down in a chair.

"You do know that your half-brother Nico is with another branch, correct?" He spoke as he sat in his chair in his desk.

"Si, Papa." I replied softly.

"Well my dear, Kronos is coming back. I hear that the Luke Castallen boy has allied with him. However he has ended up in the hospital, that dumb boy." Hades spoke.

"K-Kronos? The leader of the mafia group Titans? And how on earth did Luke end up in the hospital? Isn't he supposed to be fucking strong and quick with that gun he has?" I questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, and he was attacked. By one of ours, I believe. I have their file, and they will be here shortly-" I heard the door open and I looked at the person. They had short, boy-cut hair that was choppy, with dark brown eyes that was surrounded by cat eyeliner, pale skin, wearing all black with two-inch heels. They had a hard look on their face with a certain fire in their eyes. They held an aura of seriousness and dominance, with a hint of maturity.

"You summoned me, sir?" They drawled. Even their wording made them sound like a fucking adult. They certain looked like one, with sharp, angular features, with feminine, chubby cheeks.

"Yes. Aria, this is Christine. Their real name is Melodie, but please, call them Christine." Papa spoke as he stood up.

"Pleasure." Christine replied, looking at me.

"So… you're the one who landed Luke in the hospital?" I asked softly. Christine nodded.

"That boy is a pussy when it comes to fights. I outdid him easily. My reflexes are faster than his. And that I have very sharp aim. That's why I tend to be hidden in the shadows with a sniper." They answered.

"I heard some talk of Nico. Nico Di Angelo?" Christine asked my father as they took a seat next to me.

"Yes, Nico. And as I said before, he works for a different branch. He and some other agents will be coming her later today. My brothers Zeus and Poseidon with our council have decided that we need to bond together to take Kronos down. Christine, no offence to you, you alone cannot defeat him. I know you can take most of his numbers including Luke himself, however you, one of our best agents here, will not be able to take him down. That is why this alliance has to be." Hades concluded.

I hadn't seen Nico in a long time. I was eighteen now, and I hadn't seen him ever since I was nine. The last time we had seen each other was when it was Christmas break, and papa was with his lovers, making a turkey for us. That was before Maria and Misaka perished in the accident when Nico and I were ten, and Bianca was twelve. Bianca was one of Artemis's agents, however she did come and see us every holiday.

See, Maria and Misaka were driving, and a drunk driver crashed right into them, and they perished on the spot. Nico and I weren't quite the same for about three months. We weren't sad. We were just dead. Hades remarried about two years later to Persephone, and to be honest, she wasn't a bad lady. Her mother was a vegan, and she was too, but she never scolded us for eating meat. She just loved us for who we were and we treated her the same.

I was excited to see my brother again. I was just hoping that he would be happy to see me.

"So Papa, we're teaming up together to bring down Kronos?" I asked him. Hades nodded at me.

"I believe that they will come by late-afternoon. And Christine- he is coming as well. I pray you to be ready." He spoke to them. Christine's face hardened and they nodded. I wondered what was wrong with them, and who "he" was.

Deciding it was none of my business, I looked at Hades again.

"Spread the word. You both are dismissed." With that, Christine got up and opened the door and slammed the door shut behind them and I looked at the door and back at Hades.

"Don't mind them. They just have a rough history with one of the people from the other branch." Hades answered. I nodded, still looking at the door, and walked to open the door, and when I did, I walked out and shut the door behind me, softly this time.

Soon, it turned into late-afternoon, and I heard the doors open. There was complete silence and soon, whispers broke out.

". . . Dominick!" I heard Sylwia yell. Who the hell was Dominick? I saw her looking at a tall, pale boy wearing all black, his short black hair looking untamed with sharp, bright blue eyes and they glowed when they saw Sylwia. She ran down with a smile on her face and hugged him tight.

"That must be her boyfriend," Dea replied to me.

"I believe so," Christine spoke from behind us.

"Geez Christine, calm down." I replied. But Christine wasn't looking at me. They were focused on a tall, Mexican boy with tanned skin, a pair of small dark brown eyes, with black hair that was covering his eyes, with a pair of small lips. He was wearing black like the rest of us and the group, but there was something about him that made me uneasy. And he wasn't looking at me.

He was looking at Christine. Christine's body stance seemed to be swaying now, and I could see that their body was shaking. They looked like they were about to kneel over.

In about three seconds, their body kneeled over and I saw that they collapsed, and I ran over to help. The Mexican boy ran over too, but Dea shot him a withering glare.

"Go away Orlando. You've done enough. Let's not do a reenact of what happened a few years ago, now should we?" She snarled. The boy- Orlando, looked at her and stepped back as some other agents ran over to pick up Christine, in which they faltered a little, but they picked them up and hoisted them over to the nurse.

"Nicolas," I heard Hades speak behind me. I watched as the group separated and Nico walked up front, his eyes dark and his dark circles being prominent on his face, showing he didn't quite get enough sleep as he wanted.

"Father," Nico's deep melodious voice vibrated through the room. I could tell he had matured a lot since the last time I had seen him, since I was taller when he and I were both ten, when we were at our mother's funerals. He had gotten quite taller, and puberty had favored him greatly. I remembered him being scrawny with little muscle, very annoying and he had a high-pitched voice, and always had a dorky smile. Now, he had muscles, but they weren't very visible, his voice was lower, deeper, and kind of had a rich, dark quality to it. His smile was replaced by a straight line, and he stood tall and dominating. He most definitely got that from Papa.

"Dude Leo! We're gonna be late!" I heard another male voice yell.

"Well if you haven't eaten that cheeseburger Perce, maybe we could've made it here faster with the rest of them- but you didn't think about that, huh? Neeks is gonna have our fucking necks you dumbass!" I heard another male voice yell out, before _bam_! Two boys fell on the floor, one of them looking Hispanic and he looked kind of a Santa's elf, and the other looking like almost a swimmer model. The two of them stood up, and I could see them clearly, and I heard a couple of girls squeal.

"Oh my gods, it's Percy Jackson!" I heard one girl giggle.

Percy Jackson. I had heard that name before. If I was correct, he was one of the best agents over at his branch. Now that I could see him more clearly with the Hispanic-looking elf, I could say he was attractive.

Percy had jet-black, messy hair like Neeks, but it wasn't as messy as Nico's. It looked more like he had blow-dried his hair, with a pair of sea green eyes that shined with golden, sun-kissed skin. He had more muscles than Nico, or the elf boy next him, probably from all the training.

"Percy Jackson and Leo Valdez," I heard Hades drawl as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I shivered and jumped a little. I saw the jet-black haired boy- the one that had a swimmer's body- Percy, lock eyes with me. He looked a little awed, and so did I. We seemed to stare at each other, memorizing each other's eyes, until Hades cleared his throat, maybe a little too loudly. We stopped looking at each other and I locked eyes with my Papa.

"Right. I assume everyone is here? Good. Now, as I was saying, Nicolas, everyone from your branch is here?" Papa was back to addressing Nico again. Upon hearing his full name, Nico scowled.

"Yes, Papa. Everyone's here. Where are we going to stay?" He asked.

"You'll have to split up. I already assigned where your branch is going to stay. Percy is with Aria, you and your Valdez will be with Dea, Jason is with Piper, Hazel is with Frank, Reyna is with Annabeth, and Orlando shall be with Melodie, once they wake up. You are all dismissed. We will discuss the plans tomorrow. Everyone gets a free night off. Goodnight." With that, he walked back up to his office and slammed the door shut, and everyone broke out into loud chatter.

I watched as Percy was dragged by Leo over to us, and Orlando had his head bowed down.

"Hey little brother." I smirked down at Nico. Nico scowled at me.

"Will you always bring that up every time we get together?" He snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes you dummy. I'm three months older than you." I replied. That made him scowl more.

"Oh sober up. I'm not assigned to sleep with you. We only bathed together when we were kids." I snapped at him this time.

"But we were kids!" He protested.

"Exactly! I'd imagine you have shower sex with your boyfriend there-" I pointed at Leo. Nico's ears turned red, so did Leo's.

"N-W-Well.. Don't get into my sex life!" He yelled, making some of the other agents look at us weird. The rest of them were looking at us weird.

"Wait- Nico you have a third sister?" Percy asked. Nico nodded.

"This is Ariana, she's my half-sister, and like she said, she's three months older than me." I scowled when he addressed me by my full name.

"Thanks, _Nicolas_." I snapped. This time, he scowled.

"Fuck off Aria." He hissed.

"No thank you. You're not my type little brother. That's terrible incest." I replied, patting his head. He simply looked up at me and glared.

I patted his head one more time, and skipped off to the cafeteria, as much as I could try skipping in the painful fucking heels, and grabbed something to eat.

 _ **Percy**_

I feel like awed wasn't a good word to describe something I felt towards Nico's older sister. Aria, I think her name was. Maybe awed wasn't a good enough word describe what I felt towards her. I didn't like her, but something about her drew me in.

Her eyes. They were the darkest shade of green I had ever seen. Paired with her lilac hair, pale skin, and her black clothing, it looked like a perfect union. I was trapped by her eyes.

The darkest eyes I had ever seen. No one had told me that I had to watch out for the girl with the darkest eyes.

 _ **A/N:**_

Well, that ended on an okay note. I was planning to write in Percy and Aria's first actually intimate time together- not like _that_ you perverts. I kind of stopped it here in Percy's point of view, but I might just change my mind when I finish this and rewrite it with that scene added in, or I won't write it at all and just put it as a separate one-shot here, same with Dea/Nico/Leo moments that I won't include in the story.

As for Christine(Melodie)/Orlando, I think you'll see them a bit more in the next chapter, and find out what Dea's line meant when she said: _**"Go away Orlando. You've done enough. Let's not do a reenact of what happened a few years ago, now should we?" She snarled."**_

I'm not sure how to really approach Arcy (Aria and Percy), as a ship/couple yet. Every couple in here will have at least a slow build-up, so the romance won't be there so often.

However, there might be rated M things coming your way in the future, so if you're not comfortable with that type of stuff, skip it.

Let me know in the reviews or just by PMing if you want that meeting moment of Percy and Aria having to share her apartment with each other just a one-shot, because that could possibly lead me to playing with their characters a bit.

I know some of the characters seem a bit OOC, but that's just kind of how I picture them in this fanfic, to be honest.

In my opinion, Uncle Rick's characters are kind of pulpy, if that makes sense. All of his characters have a sense of humanity to them, characteristics that makes them human. And I find that with the whole storyline, makes me enjoy his books, and his characters.

I know my characters are kind of almost really flawed. They seem strong, but when love comes around, they become a bit weak.

Love makes you weak. You don't expect love to be there, but it's where you least expect it. So with the love parts of the story, they'll be really confused, lost in the sense of their emotions. Not literally lost, peeps. I think I'll have lots of fun writing that in much detail.

Welp, I'm done with this update. I'll try and update pretty soon.

 ** _~xXShadowLunaAmethystXx~_**


End file.
